Goldcrest's wrath
by FireLadyMoon
Summary: Jaden Smith came to NY after her family was murdered. Now her past is there to haunt her again after ten years. Can a certain dark haired CSI detective help her while she struggles with her past?


Jaden Smith was working on the prints from the apartment and she hoped that it will be a match to the suspect they had in custody. He was guilty there was no doubt, but they needed evidence. Jaden was 30-year-old woman, with long brown hair, which had copper streaks in the sun. She had beautiful big almond shaped green eyes. Her eyes lit up when print came up to be the suspect's. She took the results and hurried to her boss. "Mac we got him." she said enthusiastic. She was so determent to catch him, he killed the family of four, only leaving 18-year-old daughter. "Great. Let's lock him up for good." Mac said and got his coat. Jaden smiled and went after him. "Can I tell her the good news?" Jaden asked Mac pleadingly. She wanted to bring closure to this girl. She knew how it was to lose parents and sibling, for she had lost her family. She once lived in London and she was happy. That all ended when they were brutally killed and only clue was a feather. A single feather, goldcrest feather to be exact. She hated that bird ever since. "Jaden. I have let you work this case, but you have to be careful. You need to separate your personal feelings from your job." Mac said, knowing parts of her history. "I know Mac. I appreciate that, but sometimes I just can't. Sorry, I'll try to better, but I'm only a human after all." Jaden said and left Mac's side to find the daughter. Mac looked after her, then shook his head hoping she will be alright. He went to find Don so they could read rights to that murdering bastard.

Jaden was laying in her bad thinking about the face of that girl when she told her they got him and she wondered if hers would be the same if they caught him. Freddy whined next to her because she had stopped petting him. "Sorry, Freddy." she whispered to him and started to pet him again. Freddy was her only family left, aside from her team. He was a black Labrador, that she couldn't help but adore. Her phone rang and she groaned knowing she had a crime scene to go to. She picked up the phone. "Smith." she answered. "Jaden, we have a DB 97th and Park." Danny told her. She sighed and said she was coming. She put on jeans and a T-shirt on. Grabbing her keys, she bolted out of her apartment. It took her awhile to get there because the traffic was murder. "Speak to me Danny." Jaden said coming on the crime scene. "Vic was a man, in his 30-ties, black hair, tall around 6 feet no special markings. Strangled and then hanged. If we didn't catch compass killer I would think it was him." Danny said dusting for prints. "Oh and then there is this." he said showing her the feather. She looked up from shoe-prints she found and almost screamed. It was goldcrest feather. Jaden froze, the bastard was back. "We have no idea from which bird, but we will find out." Hawkes said from other side of the room. "Don't even try I can do that for you. It comes from goldcrest. It's bird from England." Jaden said trying to work, but she was too edgy. "How do you know that?" Danny asked Jaden amazed, he never thought someone would ever know the feathers of birds by heart. "I lived in England my whole life; I also studied to be a vet at one point." Jaden didn't want them to know. No one knew the truth and she wanted to keep it that way, but she will have to tell, at least Mac. "Hey I'm done here, I going to head back to the lab to analyse this." she said and left. Danny and Hawkes didn't know what to make of her behavior. "She is hiding something." Danny said, Hawkes nodded and sighed. "I got that feeling also, but we can't force her to tell us. So lay down Danny." Hawkes told him. "You think I'm going to pray?" Danny was "outraged" that something like that was even mentioned. "I know you would, that's why I'm warning you. That's Jaden we are talking about. You know how defensive she can get." Hawkes laughed at his face when he remembered, how she threw around some guy who harassed Lindsay. She was a tough girl, but everyone wondered why.

Jaden couldn't believe the son of a bitch was back. She groaned trying to keep her eyes on the road. She got into the NYPD lab parking lot and parked at her spot. She got out and hurried to the Mac's office, she didn't want to be removed from the case, but if it was him, she wasn't sure what she would do. She looked inside Mac's office, but he wasn't there so she went to the morgue. Jaden knocked and Sid invited her in. "Hey Jay." Sid greeted. "What are you doing down here, aren't you supposed to be helping Danny and Hawkes?" Mac asked her, but all she could do was look at open dead body. "Jay?" Sid was concerned about her. "Have… have you identified the vic?" She asked with a raspy voice, praying it wasn't him. "No, there was no ID." Mac said. "Jaden. What are you doing here?" Mac asked now really worried. Jaden had her share of dead bodies; she was never shaken up like this. "His name is William Kensington. He is from England. I met him when I was studying in Cambridge." Jaden wasn't happy, neither was Mac. Jaden rarely cried, almost never, but has shaken her up pretty bad. "Is there anything else Sid, I need to talk to Jaden." Mac was serious. It was never good if he was this serious. "No, Mac." Sid said and Mac led her back to his office. "Tell me everything." Mac said and closed the door. People wondered what was going on, because Jaden never did anything wrong that would wind Mac like this. "I don't know why is he here. I didn't hear from him for over ten years. Every since I moved to New York we lost touch." Jaden told him. She really didn't know why and how he got here. "We went out couple of time, but we were more of the best friends." Jaden stopped there knowing it was the reason he was killed. "Jaden." Mac called her. "Sorry Mac, I just need a minute." Jaden said and tears started to roll down her cheek. "Hey it's ok. Take it slow." he tried to calm her down, but it did little to do so. "It him Mac. He followed me here yet again. I mean I knew he won't stop, but it still caught me by surprise." Mac didn't understand any of it. Who was him, was she stalked? Questions raced through Mac's mind. "Jaden. Start from the beginning." Jaden stood and went to his computer. Mac looked at her wondering what was she up to. She used his computer to access Met's police files, which she thankfully had access to. She found her parents murder file and showed him the file. Mac read it and put a few clues together. Strangulation, feather, hanging. It all fitted in. "Who was the suspect?" Mac asked. Jaden took a deep breath. "George Goldcrest. He was never caught, actually they caught him, but even with my testimony he walked free." Mac didn't say a word he sat in his chair. "You know you can't work on this case." Mac said. Jaden nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know Mac, but ever since that night I wanted to be the one to cuff him. To tell him you are busted and to put him right where he belongs. He took my family away from me, my friends, my home. I hate England so much now that it hurts, Mac. He destroyed my life. I trusted that man and I got completely burned." Jaden couldn't take it in anymore, she cried right there in Mac's office in front of a man she admired for being strong and compassionate. Mac sat beside her petted her back. "We'll get this guy I promise. You'll see him behind the bars." Jaden smiled at Mac through the tears. "I know, after all you are the best team. You also have me to point you in the right direction." Mac chuckled. "Yes, thankfully we do have you."

It has been days and they got nothing. They knew who did it, but it was as if he didn't exist at all. She was in the lab working on some other case when she saw Danny and Stella rushing around. Jaden went out to see what's the commotion and saw feather in evidence bag held by Stella. "He killed again, didn't he?" Jaden asked fearfully. Stella nodded. "I'm sorry hunny. We are doing all we can and even knowing his name and description doesn't help." Stella was frustrated. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Jaden looked at that feather cursing it to the depths of hell. "We'll catch him." Stella said noticing her distress. "I heard that one before Stella. I'm not saying anything bad, but they had him when he killed my parents and my brother. They dismissed my testimony like it was nothing." Stella could clearly see how distressed Jaden was and she wished she could do more for her. "Please Stella just catch him. Sometimes I'm scared to even go to my apartment. I know the police is in front, but he is smart. No matter how crazy he is, he is smart and that's the worst combination." Stella didn't know what to say to her colleague. Mac came second later needing Jaden to identify that other DB. "He has no family nothing, we can't ID him." Jaden nodded and went morgue with Mac. The ride was silent, no one saying the word, because there was nothing to say. "Sid." Mac called. "I'm here with the vic." They heard Sid from somewhere, but couldn't find him until he stood up. He was crouching around the autopsy table. "There you are, what were you doing down there?" Mac asked. "Oh nothing. Jay, are you alright?" Sid asked her. She nodded and asked him to show her the DB. For a moment she didn't recognize the victim. She looked hard at him, nothing coming to her mind. "Do you know him?" Mac asked. Jaden shrugged. "I really don't know Mac. England was very long ago." She looked at Mac and Sid not knowing what to do with herself anymore. "That's ok Jaden. Don't worry we found the feather and fingerprints, when we catch him he is going for good." Mac said and left her with Sid. "Jay, are you sure you are alright? You look tired." Sid asked her concerned. Every since she joined NY crime lab, Sid was like a father to her. He was weird and eccentric and she found him fun to be around. "No I'm not fine, Sid. There is a guy who kills people just because I have never liked him. People I know are getting hurt. I haven't slept for days afraid he will come to my apartment. I thought I was ready to face him, but I don't know anymore. I'm afraid I'll lose myself when I come face to face with him." Jaden ranted to Sid, she knew she could tell him everything. "This is not your fault. This guy is a lunatic, you couldn't know." He told her. Jaden tried to smile for him but she couldn't "Thanks Sid, that makes me feel a lot better." Jaden was sarcastic. "That's what I got for choosing so awesome friends." Sid smiled at her. "Well, this guy really liked animals." Sid said suddenly while still looking at the body. "What makes you say that?" Jaden was curious. "Well he had a lot of different animal foods on his clothes and animal fur." Sid said. "He probably worked with them, a vet maybe." "No, he sold animal food for living. Sometimes he would have some kittens or puppies there. Now I remember him. Thanks Sid." She said and pecked him on the cheek. She bolted up to the lab to see Mac. "Mac I ID-ed the vic. His name is Terry Kane. He sold animal food supplies in England. He was very nice man, but I had nothing with him, except a few talks when I went to buy food for my pets." Jaden told him huffed from running. "Ok we have a name, let's go find George this is our first priority." Mac told the team who broke up and went to do their job. "You go home Jaden. you are exhausted." Mac told her. She didn't dare to argue with him. "As always there will be a patrol at your building." he said and walked her to her car. "Thanks Mac. Sorry for all this mess." She apologized. "Don't worry, Jaden. Just be safe." He told her and she dove off. She entered her apartment, but it was too quite. "Freddy." She called her dog, but there was no response. She knew he was taken care off when she was too long at the job by her first door neighbor. She walked slowly in her apartment, gun in her hands. She found Freddy in the living room laying on the floor, not moving. She checked her apartment first her police training taking charge. When she ended up empty handed she ran to Freddy checking him. He was dosed with sleeping drug and thankfully would be up in an hour without any permanent damage. She went to her doors and locked them. On the stand next to door was a picture. A picture was from the time she was still in England. It was with Terry, they were laughing about something. She turned the picture over and saw the inscription. "You will be mine, soon enough, my little birdie." She gritted her teeth. This was definitive proof he was he here. She took out her phone and dialed Mac's mobile. It went to the voice mail. "Mac, it's Jaden. He was here. He drugged Freddy and left the photograph. He was following me all the time. Get here when you can. I'll call 911 as well. Bye." Jaden hanged up and went to dial 911, but never got to call them. She was knocked out.

Mac came back to his office all angry. There was no sign of the guy and Jaden was in more danger every second. He took his phone out and saw that Jaden called him, she also left voice mail. "Mac, it's Jaden. He was here. He drugged Freddy and left the photograph. He was following me all the time. Get here when you can. I'll call 911 as well. Bye." He listened to the voice mail and left the office shouting. "We need to go to Jaden's apartment. He was there. Why the hell didn't the officers stop him. We gave them the specific orders." He barked out. Stella, Lindsay and Danny were by his side in a second. "How do you know?" Danny asked him. "She left me a voice mail." Mac practically ran to the car as did the other team members. They got to the apartment way too late. The doors were wide open and no sign of Freddy. They went inside checking everything. "Ok listen up everybody. This is now not only murder investigation, but also a kidnapping. One of our own has been kidnapped and we always bring our back. Get to work. Be thorough." Mac said and everyone got to work. He couldn't forgive himself for not having his mobile phone with him. "Mac, we'll find her." Stella said. "I have been telling her the same thing Stella. That we will catch him, before he hurt her. Look where that led us. She is gone. I won't rest until we have both him in prison and her back in the lab." Mac said and marched out side to cool down.

When Jaden regain consciousness she looked around to realize that she was in some kind of warehouse. She was bound by her wrists and ankles to a chair that was in the middle of the warehouse. It was defiantly abandoned, except for the bed in far right corner. How stupid he was not to blindfold her. She looked for something that could help her to find out where she was. "So, finally awake." came the painfully arrogant voice of George Goldcrest. She looked at him saying, "What did you try to accomplish with all off this, hmm?" she asked him. "Well to get you of course." he said sweetly, like it everything would be alright. "Killing my whole family, my friend and a man I used to talk won't make me love you. I will just hate you more than I did." She told him and he lost his control. He slapped her hard enough to split her lip. He breathed out and laughed at the same time. She licked her blood off the lip. She flipped her hair out of her face. She shook her head and looked away from him. "Look at me you whore." He said taking her chin making her look at him. "Why so I can puke? You are disgusting. Not even worth to be called a human." She spat, not caring what happened to her now. "I'm not worth to be called a human? Ha. Look at yourself. I loved you and you threw me away." He let her go harshly. "You were possessive. Put two and two together." She had enough of him. She wouldn't say she was scared, because she was petrified, but somehow didn't care. He chuckled cruelly. "Right. Of course." He shook his head. "I was possessive, but every other guy was perfect as long as he wasn't me." Jaden was speechless. She didn't have any relationships because she didn't want to ruin somebody's life because of him. She told him so. "No man in your life! I saw how you look at that marine guy, so don't lie to me!" He yelled slapping her again. She didn't move, she was frozen stiff thinking about Mac. He thinks I'm with Mac. "What about him? He is my boss, nothing more. You seemed to think that every guy I talk with is my future boyfriend." She said trying to get out information. "What about him? Well he is an obstacle, so he needs to be taken care of." He said taking the rope and examining it. "It will fit nicely around his neck don't you think?" George chuckled to himself. She just glared at him. She had nothing to say to him that we change his mind, even if she told him she would be his, he would still try to kill Mac. George was admiring the rope a little more and then left. Jaden sighed not really knowing what to do. She needed to get free to warn Mac. She looked at the table and saw her mobile phone. Is he really that stupid to take her mobile phone with him. She tried to free her wrists somehow, but he tied her pretty good. She tried to hop to the mobile, but she got tired after few jumps. This isn't going to work out, she thought. She groaned and got to think again. She was lucky enough to have a smart phone and voice recognition. "Call Mac Taylor." The phone dialed his phone. She looked to see that ac picked it up. "Mac, he's got me. I can't hear you, but be careful he wants to…" She didn't get to finish when George come up to her and knocked her out again.

Mac couldn't believe when she called him. He got her, he knew that, but it still pain him to know she was in the clutches of a psychopath. "Adam! Locate Jaden's mobile phone! Like now!" Mac yelled at poor unsuspecting Adam who worked as fast as he could. "I got her boss. She is in an abandoned warehouse on 76th." Mac ran out yelling "Dispatch all the units." He drove off to the location not even thinking about her be careful. He went in alone, later he cursed himself for doing so, but he understood why he had done this. He entered and there was no one there. That's what he thought at first until he saw Jaden beaten and tied to a chair. Once again he made a stupid decision and lowered his gun and ran to her. She was unconscious, "Jaden wake up." he tried to wake her, but he couldn't. He looked at her face beaten and bruised. He couldn't believe he was seeing her beautiful face like this. It made him sick. He was about to free her right hand when George knocked him out him. "Hello Mac Taylor." George whispered into Mac's ear.

When Jaden came to, yet again, she could hear George talk to someone. That someone was Mac standing on the stool a knot hanging around his neck. The stool just waited to be knocked away by George's foot. Jaden was scared for Mac. She never wanted for him to get hurt because of her. Why did she had to call him and not 911. She could hear George's cruel laughed and Mac's attempt to prolong this until police came, but George wasn't stupid. When Jaden was about lose the faith and stop fighting, something licked her. She opened her eyes to see Freddy licking away her tears. "Freddy." Jaden whispered happy to see him. "Come boy, chew this ropes." She said and moved her hand. Freddy chewed fast as if he knew that it had to be quick. When he freed her right hand, everything else was easy. However, George saw that she was free and kicked the stool and Mac began to choke. She cursed him and knew she had to knock him out before helping Mac. She ran through everything she learned on martial arts and hoped it will be enough. She fought with him and the clock was ticking. He punched her, she kicked him, but they got nowhere. Suddenly she tripped him and banged his head on the concrete. He stopped moving. She didn't check if he was alive she just wanted to save Mac. She got the stool and helped him to stand on the stool. She grabbed the chair she was tied to and got on it to remove the knot from his neck. "Mac, oh God. Are you alright? I'm so sorry." She apologized to him as she laid him on the ground. "I'm fine, are you?" She nodded, not believing that he was so concerned about her. The police came second later checking George to see that he was dead and then they got to take Mac back to hospital.

Mac's recovery was going really fast. He even got out of the hospital a few days ago and decided to take Jaden to dinner to repay her. "Mac this really isn't necessary." Jaden said feeling really silly. "I want to, you know that." Mac said "Taylor." He took the reservation. He took her to the fancy restaurant and she didn't really like it, but if that made Mac happy so was she. They went inside and ordered. They talked and laughed. She finally had opportunity to have a life. She finally could have a real relationship, like she always wanted. "You are smiling a lot." Mac said. Jaden chuckled. "Yes, I have a lot to smile now." She said. "Well then," Mac shrugged. "How about I gave you a few more reasons." "Are you flirting with me detective Taylor?" She flirted back. "I don't know. Am I?" Jaden laughed. She looked at him thinking, this would be a great new beginning.


End file.
